Mobile communication devices may be used to complete payment transactions. For example, a near field communication (NFC) transceiver of the mobile communication device may engage in a payment transaction with a point-of-sale (POS) terminal to pay for goods and services. Such a payment transaction may be completed based on a secure element (SE) of the mobile communication device coupled to the near field communication transceiver, where the secure element stores electronic funds that may be reduced by payment transactions and incremented by deposit or “top up” transactions.
Alternatively, a payment transaction may be completed based on a credit card number stored in a memory of the mobile communication device, for example stored in an “electronic wallet” application executing on the mobile communication device. The credit card number may be associated with a credit card issued to a mobile communication service subscriber, for example a major credit card, a gas company credit card, or other credit card. The payment transaction using such a credit card may involve the near field communication transceiver transmitting confidential information associated with the credit card number stored in the memory of the mobile communication device. The credit card number may be unique and statically associated with a single subscriber and/or user associated with the mobile communication device.